


[Title Pending]

by ciphering



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asexual main character, M/M, trans main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciphering/pseuds/ciphering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I came up with for my good friend Serra. (Tumblr- serra-dragoness) </p><p>Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines are having an undefined battle when Bill tampers with a random machine and things get a little... physical. Physical as in, Bill Cipher now has a body, and Dipper Pines is seeing someone go through the same things he went through, but from the outside. </p><p>Dipper has to help his archenemy war against Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Fords' disapprovals, awful cops who don't know when to stop, and some other, more horrible monsters (dysphoria among them.) But he finds himself becoming more and more protective of this once enemy, now friend. </p><p>But not only that- his twin sister has gained Bill's old powers, and now she seems to be getting more and more unpredictable. Bill confesses that these powers are what drove him before, and they are launched on an epic quest to save Mabel.</p><p>What will happen to the pair? Will the cliche romance plot overcome them? This remains to be seen. This is the epic saga of Pines versus Pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Title Pending]

**Author's Note:**

> So I've done the thing I never thought I would do- start out my new, untarnished AO3 with a bodyswap fic, of a sort. (Not actually bodyswap, but hey.) And look at how cliche it is already.

Dipper twisted in midair, barely managing to land on his hands and knees. He hissed in pain, scrambling aside as Bill flung another book. 

"What's your problem?" He shouted. "I haven't done anything to you!"

" Demons of my stature have no reason for anything!" Bill cackled. He tossed a weird contraption at Dipper. 

Dipper reached up and caught it, barely. It hummed to life in his hands, sparkling in the light. He paused to stare at it. "Wait. What is thi-"

The contraption grew brighter and brighter. And all of a sudden, it exploded. 

*** 

Bill awoke with a massive headache behind his golden eye, and he awoke beneath a barely-there pressing weight. He opened his eye and it was Pine Tree, of all plagues (blessings , his inner mind hissed). 

"Ugh," Bill snapped. He tried to slip through the boy (the process was almost sandlike) but was surprised when he was unable to. "Curse you, Pine Tree," he hissed, shoving at the (fragile, impossibly light) other boy's frame. "Get off of me, you meat sa-"

He caught sight of his skin, and he froze. 

It was a rich brown. It practically glimmered in the low light. His arms weren't their usual skinny twigs, either, they were actual human appendages. 

"Oh, no," Bill said softly, his eye widening. "Oh, no, no, no. Pine Tree, what have you done?"

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multi-chapter. However, I am on a school schedule. Please bear with me. 
> 
> Currently, my Tumblr is overthegardenwallwefall, although I change it sometimes!


End file.
